


Warriors: The Darkest Heart

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Plenty of other characters too, RiverClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Mistystar was staring down at Nightpaw with a solemn expression, “a dark heart must not herald a new dawn.”Nightpaw was about to ask Mistystar what this meant when she began to fade away. He cried out in disbelief, shaken by what he had seen.“Wait don’t go!” his voice cracked and he tried clawing at the air where Mistystar was. The last thing he heard was the ancient RiverClan leaders voice.“Save my Clan.”





	1. Chapter 1

**RiverClan**

Leader:

Stormstar – black and white tom with blue eyes (mate is Cherrymask)

 

Deputy:

Ripplestream – silver tabby tom with blue eyes

 

Medicine Cat:

Reedtail – ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

 

Warriors:

Sunblaze – yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

(apprentice Silverpaw)

Honeyfur – yellow she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Bluegaze – pale gray she cat with blue eyes

Hawkfeather – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ashfall – dark gray tabby with green eyes

(apprentince Wavepaw)

Redclaw – dark ginger scarred tom with amber eyes

(apprentice Hailpaw)

Puddlesplash – brown and white tom with blue eyes

 

Apprentices:

Wavepaw (Waverunner) – blue-gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Hailpaw (Hailcloud) -pale gray tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes

Silverpaw (Silverstorm) – silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 

Queens:

Cherrymask – white she-cat with tabby ginger splotches and amber eyes (mother of Nightkit and Darkkit)

Brightleap – white, black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Littlekit

 

Kits:

Nightkit – black tom with blue eyes (future Medicine Cat)

Darkkit – black she-cat with dark ginger legs, tail and face with white neck, paws and amber eyes

Littlekit – white, black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 

Elders:

Graytuft - Dark gray tom with white patches and blue eyes

Specklewing - Ginger, black and white she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Nightkit awoke to the sound of wailing coming from the other side of the nursery, he’d been expecting this for a moon now but didn’t think Brightleap’s kits would come so soon. In annoyance he placed his tiny paws over his ears to drown out the sounds, in a moon he’d be an apprentice and wouldn’t have to deal with a noisy nursery. Next to him his sister, Darkkit, stirred from her sleep. Nightkit expected her to be just as annoyed as he was but to his surprise Darkkit’s ears shot up and her eyes suddenly widened.

Darkkit crawled over their mother who was only just rousing from her afternoon nap. Nightkit continued to watch the small black and ginger bundle that was his sister pad up to where Brightleap was heaving.

“Are your kits coming?” she mewed, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Nightkit could tell Brightleap was in too much pain to respond, he thought about getting Reedtail to help but just as the thought crossed his mind the old medicine cat came rushing through with bundles of wet moss in his jaws. Reedtail nudged Darkkit to the side with his tail much to her dismay, Nightkit sighed, Darkkit seems to think the world revolves around her.

He padded up to Darkkit when he noticed a large stick protruding from the nursery wall. Distracted he changed direction and bit down on the stick and hauled it from the wall, he then dragged it over to Brightleap who’s eyes were still clouded with pain.

“Here bite this,” the kit mewed softly, “it’ll help with the pain,” _and quieten you_ he thought to himself. Brightleap gratefully took the stick, blinking at Nightkit in acknowledgement. Just as he was about to walk back to his nest Reedtail stopped him with his tail.

“How’d you know about the stick?” he purred with slight amusement while keeping a close eye on the kitting queen.

Nightkit went hot with embarrassment, “oh uh, Cherrymask always went on about how a stick saved her while she kitted Darkkit and I so I thought…” suddenly the kit was worried he’d done something wrong. Instead Reedtail nodded with pride.

“You’d make a find medicine cat,” with that the ginger and white tom went to help Brightleap, leaving Nightkit alone and warm with praise.

“How come you get to watch,” Darkkit huffed, she shouldered past Nightkit and went back to their nest where Cherrymask was stretching.

Nightkit followed his sister back to the nest. With a yawn he put his head down to nap, _once I wake up they will be litter of new warriors to meet_.

 

“There’s only one kit,” Brightleap purred, her eyes were full of love and adoration for her kit.

“She’s so little!” Nightkit heard his sister say through his sleepy haze.

He heard Brightleap laugh, “that’s what we’ll name her, Littlekit!” Nightkit could almost hear his sisters _grin_ from across the nursery. With the last bit of sleep wisped away Nightkit got up to meet the newest member of RiverClan. He stumbled over to where the queen and his littermate were talking. 

“Nightkit! You’re finally awake, meet Littlekit,” Darkkit ushered her brother over, “I _named_ her,” she said with an air of smugness.

Nightkit rolled his blue eyes at her then peered over at Brightleap. The calico queen shifted slightly to reveal a similar looking kit. It was almost as if someone had copied Brightleap and put her pelt on a tiny kitten. Nightkit couldn’t help but adore the tiny thing, he couldn’t believe that at one point he was this small and now there was barely enough room for him and his littermate to share a nest with Cherrymask.

“Welcome to RiverClan Littlekit,” Nightkit purred. At that moment a large yellow tom entered the nursery, once he spotted Brightleap he made a beeline for her. Nightkit immediately recognised him as Sunblaze, Littlekit’s father. The black tom decided it was best to leave and headed outside of the nursery for some fresh air.

Nightkit of course has been out of the nursery before but it wasn’t often, Darkkit was the curious one, he preferred to stick to what he knew. Soon though he’d move into the apprentices den with Wavepaw, Hailpaw and Silverpaw. The two toms were always in trouble, Silverpaw however was quiet and mostly kept to herself. Nightkit liked her the moment she told her littermates to stop bugging him, she apologised for their behaviour and ran off. That was when he was a moon or two old. The three became apprentices only four moons ago and seemed to be loving every bit of it. It wouldn’t be long before they get their warrior names now Nightkit thought to himself.

The black kit wandered around the clearing when an incoming patrol almost ran over him. The lead cat, a sleek black and white tom with blue eyes stopped and looked at Nightkit. Startled, the kit started to back up, giving the tom an apologetic glance.

“Sorry Stormstar,” he meowed quietly.

The annoyance from the RiverClan leader’s face disappeared and he straightened himself, “it’s alright Nightkit, just stay out of the warriors way… I’m sorry I’m not around often,” then the leader spoke louder, “let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highrock.”

Almost immediately cats from all dens came out to listen to their leader. Some who were already here settled down a little closer to highrock. Nightkit tried to head back towards the nursery, feeling awkward since this was a meeting for warriors but instead Cherrymask, who just came back from patrol, pulled the kit close to her. Not long after Darkkit appeared beside her brother, she seemed to have a bright gleam in her eyes which Nightkit ignored.

“Do you think we’re getting our apprentice names yet?” she was bouncing on the spot in excitement.

Nightkit sighed, “no of course not, we still have a moon to go.” He heard Darkkit give a loud huff and went to lick her fur. Cherrymask tapped the two kits on the head with a flick of her ginger tail.

“Be quiet you two, Stormstar is talking,” she said sternly, but her eyes were fixated lovingly on the leader. Nightkit and Darkkit immediately quietened and tried their best to pay attention.

“There has been some evidence of cats crossing our border, we found footprints near the bridge to the island that belongs to none of our cats,” Stormstar remarked, his authoritive tone swept across the clearing, once satisfied that everyone was paying attention he continued, “we can’t be sure if it was another Clan or rogues but everyone must be vigilant.”

The black and white battle scarred tom leapt down from highrock, and the meeting came to an end. Nightkit turned around, to his surprise Cherrymask was gone, and Darkkit was loudly creeping up on one of the apprentices. Nightkit decided to sit still and watch, it was almost sunhigh and he was getting bored. This will be his entertainment for the day. He watched Darkkit stalk Wavepaw, almost replicating the way a warrior would stalk their prey. Once she was close enough to the apprentice’s tail she leapt forward and batted it with her forepaws.

“Hey! No claws,” a alarmed Wavepaw meowed. Almost immediately blood began welling up where Darkkit’s small claws pierced his pelt. Darkkit looked as if she had no regret, simply jumping in joy claiming she had caught her prey. Wavepaw looked exasperated, and turned to Nightkit for help.

“Can you tell her to stop, she doesn’t listen to us,” Wavepaw meowed. Nightkit sighed and explained that she doesn’t listen to him either. Instead, the apprentice and the kit walked to the medicine together to explain what had happened.

Once they got there Reedtail was already busy sorting out his herb supply, muttering the names of each plant under his breath. To his surprise, Nightkit found himself listening intently and trying to remember what everything was called. After an awkward cough from Wavepaw the old medicine cat turned around, his face lit up at the sight of the two young cats and padded over to them.

“What can I do for you?” he purred. Wavepaw pointed to his still bleeding tail while Nightkit explained what Darkkit did. Reedtail gave it a sniff before running back into the den to grab cobwebs, once he got back he wrapped up the apprentices tail.

“If it gets infected come back to me immediately, for now it should be fine,” Reedtail murmured, at that Wavepaw left the den leaving Nightkit with the medicine cat. “And what are you still doing here, do you have a bleeding tail too?” the old cat purred. Nightkit shook his head.

“I want to learn about herbs,” he mewed. Reedtail sat up straight, as if he was expecting this.

“Yes, StarClan told me about you…” he purred. Nightkit blinked at him in surprise, StarClan talks about him? Curious, the kit moved closer to Reedtail. “Would you like to become a medicine cat?” Reedtail asked, the amusement left his eyes and he was now speaking in a serious tone. Did he want to be a medicine cat? Nightkit thought for a moment but his mind was already made up, if this is what StarClan wanted then that’s what he’d be.

“Yes Reedtail,” he purred. Reedtail’s face lit up, and he stroked the young kit’s head with his tail.

“Excellent! I’ll talk to Stormstar, don’t tell anyone about this until your apprentice ceremony Nightkit.”

Nightkit purred, he can’t wait to be an apprentice now. He silently vowed to be the best medicine cat RiverClan has ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

A moon had passed since Nightkit’s encounter with Reedtail. Each day that past the kit grew more and more excited, Darkkit and Cherrymask couldn’t figure out what caused his change in behaviour. He was usually a quiet kit, the two guessed it was just the excitement of their ceremony which was happening soon.

Littlekit happily bounded up to where Nightkit and Darkkit were sitting in the clearing.

“Wow! You guys are about to get your new names!” she purred, Nightkit noticed she was sitting closer to him than his sister. He couldn’t blame her, Darkkit was always rough when playing, expecially after the Wavepaw incident. Littlekit’s bubbly attitude suddenly died away, and she looked up at Nightkit anxiously, “but that means we won’t share a den anymore… you’ll still visit won’t you?”

“Once we’re apprentices we won’t have anytime for playing,” Darkkit butted in. Littlekit looked down and her ears drooped.

“Oh.. I see,” the kit murmured sadly. Nightkit clenched his teeth.

“Of course _I’ll_ visit you, you’re my friend Littlekit,” Nightkit said in the cheeriest tone he could manage. He was still mad at his sister, this was just a small kit she was talking to, how could she make her sad. Luckily, Littlekit’s sadness went away and she looked happily at Nightkit and purred.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highrock,” Stormstar shouted as he leapt with ease onto the rock. Below the Clan started to appear one by one. Nightkit spotted Ripplestream, the RiverClan deputy, and Reedtail talking quietly below. At one end of the clearing Sunblaze and Brightleap were sharing tongues, Littlekit stumbled over to join her parents.

 _Huh, where’s Cherrymask?_ Nightkit thought to himself, he felt sad with neglect but brushed it off. She’s probably on patrol, she’ll be here soon.

“Today we are gathered here to welcome to new apprentices to the Clan, Darkkit, Nightkit, step forward please,” Stormstar looked down upon the two kits with pride, “Darkkit step forward.”

Nightkit could see his sister trembling with anticipation, and he had to admit, he was as well.

“Do you swear to stay loyal to your Clan above all things, to fight and feed the oldest elder and the youngest kit?” Stormstar said.

Darkkit nodded, “I do.”

“Then from this point forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Darkpaw, Bluegaze will be your mentor,” the leader finished.

Nightkit watched as his sister touched noses with her new mentor and felt a swell of eagerness, it was his turn to get his name now, of course, he already knew who his mentor was.

“Nightkit,” Stormstar started, at that moment Cherrymask and the rest of her patrol entered the clearing ad sat down to watch. “Step forward.”

Nightkit moved beneath highrock, to his side Darkkit was eagerly whispering to her mentor who told her to be quiet.

“Do you swear to stay loyal to your Clan above all things?” Stormstar asked. The leader’s black pelt shone under the sun, his eyes fixated on the kit.

Nightkit nodded, “I do.”

“Then from this point forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Nightpaw, StarClan will be watching you, Reedtail will be your mentor.”

There were gasps all around the clearing and whispering. It was Littlekit who first broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Nightpaw!” she squeaked. The rest of the clan followed, with chants of “Nightpaw! Darkpaw! Nightpaw! Darkpaw!” The two littermates stood with pride, a screech suddenly cut through the cheering.

“A medicine cat? Nightpaw is going to be a medicine cat?” Cherrymask growled, “you’re meant to be a warrior, and maybe even a leader like your father.”

The Clan stood in shocked silence, nobody knew what to say. After an excruciatingly long pause Reedtail spoke first.

“This is StarClan’s will, and your son’s. He’s meant to be a medicine cat,” Reedtail spoke firmly. His ginger tail flicked with annoyance at Cherrymask’s outburst. More quietly he added, “in fact, it was Roseshine who told me this.”

Cherrymask hissed, “don’t bring my mother into this, she isn’t here because you didn’t save her.”

Reedtail seemed unphased by this remark, instead he stretched and stated, “she was my littermate. Come on Nightpaw.”

Nightpaw was shaken by Cherrymask’s outburst, but also in awe at the fact that Reedtail, the Clan’s medicine cat was his kin. He couldn’t believe he didn’t know until now, both Cherrymask and Reedtail are ginger and white in colour. The only thing different was their eyes, Cherrymask’s was the colour of honey while Reedtail’s were green like the weeds that grew near the camp entrance.

“So what are we going to do first?” Nightpaw purred. Reedtail smiled at his new apprentice and told him that they were going to gather herbs by the river. The newly made apprentice jumped in cheerfulness, he’s never seen the river before, or even gone out of camp. Happily he followed Reedtail closely, being careful not to trip on any twigs or reeds on his first day. It was a long winding path they took, by the time they reached the river it was already sunhigh.

Nightpaw was panting and hot, he wanted nothing more than to jump into the river. He’s heard stories about it from Silverpaw, she said it was very refreshing to cool down in. Nightpaw didn’t dare ask his mentor though, instead he looked expectantly at Reedtail who was sniffing a strange plant.

“Do you know what this is?” asked the medicine cat pointing to it with his tail. Nightpaw examined the small white flowers, he batted the leaves gently. He tried to think back to the day him and Wavepaw visited the medicine den. His ears shot up.

“Feverfew!” the apprentice purred, he instantly cringed, what if it was the wrong name, he shouldn’t have sounded so eager…

“Correct! I have to say Nightpaw, I didn’t expect you to get it, we’ll make a medicine cat out of you yet,” Reedtail bent down to show Nightpaw how to harvest it.

“Feverfew is good for cats with fevers, aches, pains and headaches,” the medicine cat said around a mouthful of leaves and flowers.” Nightpaw nodded, taking in the valuable information that he’ll have to be using one day. The young apprentice picked up as much of the precious herb as he could carry and started heading back to camp with his mentor, regretting not jumping in the water.

By the time they got back the hunting party had already finished their trip so the fresh-kill pile was stocked. Reedtail noticed his apprentice eyeing off a piece of fish and purred with amusement.

“Put the feverfew leaves in the back of my den then go share a meal with your clanmates, get to know them,” the older cat said.

Nightpaw bounded away with happiness, being careful not to damage any leaves he put them down then headed back out. Once he reached the fresh-kill pile the fish he wanted was gone, his tail drooped down. _It’s alright, I’ll just take another piece_ he thought. Just as he was about to take a smaller, less fulfilling fish a voice called him over.

“Nightpaw! Come eat with us,” Wavepaw’s mew called him over. To Nightpaw’s delight the older apprentice was gesturing to share the very fish he was eyeing off earlier. Beside Wavepaw a pale gray and white tom and silver she-cat were eating. Nightpaw recognised them as the other apprentices and Wavepaw’s littermates, Hailpaw and Silverpaw.  The black furred apprentice soon found himself deep in conversation about ThunderClan’s bossy antics and laughed with the others.

After the laughter died down Silverpaw whispered to Nightpaw, “so what’s it like being a medicine cat?”

Nightpaw grinned, revealing his fangs, “it’s great, Reedtail showed me feverfew today and took me by the river!”

Silverpaw purred gently, “you’ll be a good medicine cat Nightpaw,” then at once she pretended to faint. “Oh no, I’ve got a cut on my leg, who will help me now?” she made sure to act dramatic while Wavepaw and Hailpaw were laughing.

“I’ll save you! Hold still Silverpaw, with a cut like this you could lose a lot of blood,” Nightpaw laughed, pretending to fix Silverpaw’s fake injury with imaginary cobweb. Nightpaw leapt back after spending a moment tending to the fake wound, “there all better now.”

“Thanks Nightpaw,” she purred, “I could’ve been in real big trouble there.”

“You are in big trouble, what are all of you apprentices doing lounging around, you have duties to do,” Silverpaw’s mentor, Sunblaze padded up to the young cats who immediately apologised.

“All of you, bring fresh-kill to the elders and pick ticks off them,” Sunblaze was stern but there was a glint of laughter in his eyes. Silverpaw opened her mouth to complain then sighed and went to do as she’s told, her littermate’s followed.

Nightpaw was about to join them when Reedtail called him over. The black apprentice shot his friends an apologetic look and hurried over to his mentor. Reedtail waited patiently, giving Nightpaw a gentle smile so that the apprentice knew he wasn’t in any trouble. Once Nightpaw was by his side the two headed towards the medicine den.

“Tonight we will share tongues with StarClan at the moonpool, I’ve already gathered the travelling herbs I’ll need you to rest before we go, and not pick ticks off elders pelts,” Reedtail winked then left Nightpaw alone in the medicine den. Tonight was halfmoon he realised, he’ll be meeting all the other medicine cats of other Clans, on his first day of being an apprentice! Nightpaw settled down in his nest, excited by the thought of meeting the other clans.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nightpaw woke from his nap Reedtail was already bundling the travelling herbs together. Nightpaw strained his ears to listen to Reedtail’s quiet muttering.

“Chamomile for strength, ragwort, sorrel to help with hunger…” by the time Reedtail was finished two neat bundle’s of herbs were at his paws. “Nightpaw, I know you’re awake, we must leave soon, take your herbs and we’ll go.”

Nightpaw suddenly shot up with eagerness, he licked up the travelling herbs but gagged as the disgusting flavour hit his tongue. It was an effort to swallow but he did it.

“Not very nice I know,” Reedtail effortlessly swallowed his portion of the herbs and wiped away juice from his chin. “Come one Nightpaw, it’s time to leave,” the old medicine cat started for the camp entrance. Just as they were leaving Darkpaw arrived back from an evening patrol.

“Where are you going?” she asked her brother. Beside her a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes batted her over the ears.

“Leave them be, they’re going to the moonpool,” the warrior stated.

Darkpaw’s mouth dropped open, “what? How come he gets to go, I want to go!” Darkpaw rounded on Nightpaw, “can I go with you?” Nightpaw shifted uneasily, unsure of what to say, luckily Darkpaw’s mentor, Bluegaze, spoke up again.

“They’re medicine cats, only they are allowed to go,” she stated calmly but firmly. It was clear that Bluegaze had already had enough with Darkpaw and just wanted to get the young cats apprenticeship over and done with. Nightpaw held back a smug smirk.

“Thank you Bluegaze, we will be leaving now,” Reedtail nodded at the senior warrior. Darkpaw murmured some snarky remark under her breath but neither medicine cat caught it. Nightpaw watched the black, white and ginger pelt of his littermate turn and walk away.

“Let’s continue,” Reedtail smiled warmly at Nightpaw as reassurance. Together the two cats set off, crossing the river proved to be a difficult feat as Nightpaw has never swam before but he soon found it to be as natural to him as walking. He smiled, proud to call himself a RiverClan cat. Once on the otherside of the bank the medicine cats shook their pelts dry, suddenly becoming a lot more weary as they were now on WindClan territory. The two made sure to keep to the two tail lengths by the lake rule, a rule that ensured the safety of cats passing by and made sure that none stole from another Clan’s territory.

The moon slowly rose it the sky, and silverpelt brightened above. Nightpaw shook his pelt and shivered slightly, leaf-fall must be coming soon he decided. Reedtail ushered Nightpaw on but said no words, the quiet lapping of waves from the lake and distant braying of horses were the only sounds that carried across the barren WindClan territory.  Reedtail suddenly picked up his pace, going from a gentle walk to an insistent trot. Nightpaw soon understood why as he picked up the scent of other cats.

Sure enough they soon caught up to ThunderClan and WindClan medicine cats. Reedtail purred a greeting to which they returned. Nightpaw was surprised to see no hostility between the Clan cats.

“Hi, I’m Bloompaw from ThunderClan, and that’s my mentor, Swansong” a small brown and sandy coloured she-cat said, she pointed to a fluffy white she-cat walking beside Reedtail, “and that’s Rainwhisker. He’s WindClan’s medicine cat.”  Nightpaw was glad to know he wasn’t the only apprentice attending.

“Nightpaw,” he grinned, the two apprentices walked together to the moonpool. By the time they had gotten there Nightpaw liked to think he’d made a new friend. Bloompaw has been a medicine cat apprentice for a few moons longer than Nightpaw, she was happy to have another apprentice to talk to.

Nightpaw gasped, the moonpool was unlike anything he’d ever imagined, the small pond shimmered iridescent colours under the moonlight. He itched to jump in and swim around despite the cold chills he felt earlier but decided against it, thinking it would probably be really disrespectful. Nightpaw shivered, if Darkpaw were here she wouldn’t hesitate to jump in.

The medicine cats started pooling around the moonpool, at the moment only five medicine cats from three clans were present. They still had to wait for Leopardface of ShadowClan and Shyleaf of SkyClan. By the time all of the cats had gathered the moon was high in the sky. One by one each cat closed their eyes and settled down to touch noses with the bright water, Nightpaw did the same. Nothing happened, the black apprentice blinked and opened his eyes but jumped in fright.

Where there should be the warm bodies of his fellow medicine cats there were others, shining as if they had the stars in their pelts. Nightpaw couldn’t help but stare, he must be in StarClan!

A brilliant blue she-cat padded up to him and lowered her head in acknowledgement.

“Welcome to StarClan Nightpaw, I am Mistystar,” the she-cat mewed in an authoritive yet gentle tone. Nightpaw gasped, he’d heard nursery stories about the ancient RiverClan leader. He remembered a story about her being half clan, and her mother being Bluestar, ThunderClan’s past leader. Nightpaw bowed in respect much to Mistystar’s amusement.

“Come Nightpaw,” she gestured to him with a flick of her tail. Nightpaw followed the RiverClan leader through StarClan’s hunting grounds, a few times he stopped to stare at the starry pelts that ran past him. Nightpaw watched a dazzling ginger tom with green eyes share tongues with a sandy she-cat. Beside them a fluffy grey warrior yawned sleepily.

Mistystar paused to wait for Nightpaw, once he was moving again they crossed a river.

“StarClan has no borders,” Mistystar said to the apprentice. When the blue she cat came to a stop Nightpaw recognised the place as StarClan’s version of the RiverClan camp. Nightpaw found himself admiring the starry version of his home, he padded further in when suddenly violent images surged through his head.

Blood was spilt all over the clearing, there was wailing, there was chaos. Cats ran around, all of them looked as if they were unsure who to fight, as if the very threat came from inside. Nightpaw backed up, almost tripping over a body. He gasped and jumped back in fright, Littlekit! Only she was older now, her chest rose rapidly and blood trailed from a deep gash in her back. Nightpaw tried to back away and ran into a cat.

The image faded away and he looked up, Mistystar was staring down at him with a solemn expression, “a dark heart must not herald a new dawn.”

Nightpaw was about to ask Mistystar what this meant when she began to fade away. He cried out in disbelief, shaken by what he had seen.

“Wait don’t go!” his voice cracked and he tried clawing at the air where Mistystar was. The last thing he heard was the ancient RiverClan leaders voice.

“Save my Clan.”

 

Nightpaw woke up with a jolt, he frantically looked around as if expecting to see blood everywhere as he did in his dream. Instead he saw his companions all staring at him with concern, all of them were awake and seemed to have been for a while. The sun was starting to rise now, and Nightpaw noticed that Bloompaw and Swansong had already left. The remaining medicine cats, Reedtail, Rainwhisker, Shyleaf and Leopardface looked expectantly at Nightpaw. Rainwhisker leaned over to Reedtail.

“Why’d you bring him? He wasn’t ready for the moonpool, he’s only just been made-” the medicine cat was cut off by Nightpaw’s mentor.

“He was ready,” Reedtail stated, StarClan told me to bring him here, he turned to his apprentice, “what did you see?”

Nightpaw was too frightened to speak, every sound that came out of his mouth was barely more than a squeak or cry.

“See he’s barely more than a kit,” Rainwhisker added, twitching his tail.

“Leave him alone,” Shyleaf padded forward and sat next to Nightpaw. Gently she licked between his ears like a mother would to her kit, “yes he’s young but he’s still a medicine cat.” Her green eyes then stared into Nightpaw’s blue ones, “it’s okay, you don’t have to tell us yet.”

Nightpaw simply nodded, still shaking from his dream. This signified the end of the meeting, the remaining medicine cats began to file out and head home. The entire walk Nightpaw couldn’t forget what Mistystar had told him, it was as if her voice was etched into his brain.

_A dark heart must not herald a new dawn. Save my clan._

Nightpaw couldn’t help but wish he knew what it meant.


	5. Chapter 5

“Waverunner! Silverstorm! Hailcloud!” It had been a few sunrises since Nightpaw and Reedtail had travelled to the moonpool. The clan cheered for the newly made warriors, although none cheered louder than Bluegaze and Ripplestream who shook with pride for their kits. Their mentors, Hawkfeather, Sunblaze and Redclaw nodded at their old apprentices. Nightpaw smiled at his friends, feeling happy at their success, it was only a few more moons until he’ll be receiving his name. Nightpaw made sure to always try his hardest, Reedtail was impressed by how quickly the young tom was progressing. Next to Nightpaw, Darkpaw was licking her pelt clean, paying no attention to the celebrations that were going on.

“Don’t you even care?” Nightpaw asked.

Darkpaw shrugged, her black and ginger pelt gleamed in the sunlight and her eyes shone, “more room in the apprentices den for me.” She laughed as if had just told the funniest joke, when she realised Nightpaw wasn’t amused at all she sneered, “you wouldn’t know, you sleep in the medicine den.” Nightpaw was about to protest and say he doesn’t have much time to sleep since he has to help tend to sick cats but Darkpaw was already walking towards her mentor.

Ripplestream was starting to organise patrols for the day so Nightpaw decided it was best to stay out of the senior warrior’s way. He walked over to his newly named friends to quickly congratulate them before they went out to hunt. As usual, Silverstorm was the first to notice Nightpaw’s arrival.

“Hey Nightpaw!” she purred.

The black apprentice grinned in response, “you have great names, they’re very fitting.”

Hailcloud and Waverunner sat on either side of Nightpaw, they weren’t too much bigger than him and it was evident that Nightpaw was still growing rapidly every day.

“We can’t wait for you to become a full medicine cat Nightpaw,” Waverunner meowed.

“What do you think his name will be?” Hailcloud said whilst simultaneously cleaning his pelt.

“Uh… Nightcreek… no Nightpool… Night…Nightheart!” Waverunner chuckled at the thought of all the possible names.

But Nightpaw stood still, suddenly feeling hollow and frightened. The name Nightheart had reminded him of the prophecy, _a dark heart shall not herald_ a new dawn. Nightpaw craned his neck to look at Darkpaw who was deep in conversation with Bluegaze across the clearing. The apprentice shivered, will she become Darkheart? Is the prophecy about her? No, Nightpaw shook the thought from his mind, his littermate, as annoying and egotistic as she is can’t cause that much destruction.

“Woah, what’s gotten into you Nightpaw?” Silverstorm’s mew sounded full of concern, it was only then Nightpaw noticed that his fur was standing on end.

“Nothing! Just medicine cat stuff,” he began to desperately lay his fur flat. He shook his pelt and smiled warmly at his friends as if to tell them that everything is fine. Waverunner and Hailcloud seemed to brush it off but Silverstorm was still weary.

“Okay Nightpaw,” she finally said, then the three left for their morning hunting patrol. Nightpaw smiled at their giggles and conversation about being warriors now as they left. The apprentice then headed towards the medicine den where Reedtail was waiting.

“Sorry I-” Nightpaw began but Reedtail just smiled and told him not to worry about it, he was just congratulating friends. Nightpaw purred, happy to have himself such a great and caring mentor.

At once the two medicine cats got right down to sorting out herbs and making sure they had enough of everything as leaf-bare would be arriving soon. The two cats worked in a quiet but comfortable silence. Nightpaw hadn’t told Reedtail about his dream in StarClan yet, and Reedtail hadn’t pushed him to do so anytime soon. _When you’re ready you can tell me,_ that’s what the old ginger and white medicine cat had told him. Nightpaw wasn’t worried the prophecy would come true anytime soon, he remembered how mature Littlekit was in his dream, at the moment she was only tiny but became more and more playful every day.

 _Oh I wish you wouldn’t grow little one, I wish you’d stay little forever,_ Nightpaw thought but he knew this wouldn’t be the case. One day he’ll find her covered in blood fighting for her life, Nightpaw silently vowed to do everything he could to make sure this doesn’t happen.

Suddenly the very bundle of fur he was just thinking about bounded into the medicine den and a larger cat rushed in and pulled her close with her paw.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Littlekit wanted to see Nightpaw and I told her no but she just ran off,” Brightleap mewed, her face held a very apologetic look but as usual Reedtail shrugged and said it was fine as long as Littlekit didn’t touch anything in the den.

Nightpaw happily watched the young kit bound up to him and press against his leg. He admired the kit’s curiosity and her playful nature. Nightpaw could remember a time when he was so care free, but now he was hidden away in the medicine den every day he hardly had anytime to himself.

“You said you’d visit!” the small calico kit pouted. Nightpaw cuffed her gently over the head with his paw.

“I’ve been busy, trust me, I’d rather play a game of moss ball with you then sit and look at leaves all day,” he laughed, he immediately regretted the statement and looked at Reedtail, “that wasn’t meant to come out like that.” Reedtail shook his ginger head and his eyes glittered with amusement, the medicine cat then turned to talk with Brightleap so Nightpaw thought it was best to keep the kit entertained for a while.

“Alright, I’m a ShadowClan warrior and I’m attacking the camp,” Nightpaw got into a crouching position like the ones he’s seen Darkpaw practising. Littlekit gasped and ran in circles around the apprentice. Nightpaw closed his eyes for a second only to see the kit had disappeared. Then he spotted an orange tail sticking out from behind a pile of rocks. “Grrrr where are you RiverClan cat?” Nightpaw said in mock aggressiveness.

Suddenly Littlekit leapt from her hiding place straight onto Nightpaw’s face. The apprentice jumped back in surprise, he knew it was coming but it still caught him off guard. The kit squeaked in triumph.

“I got you ShadowClan mouse-brain!” she purred. The two young cats laughed together catching Brightleap’s attention.

“Littlekit don’t bother Nightpaw,” she said sternly. Nightpaw told her that they were playing and it was fine. After a while longer Reedtail and Brightleap had finished their conversation and the queen and kit left for the fresh-kill pile.

“Wow! A whole mouse to myself?” Nightpaw heard the small kit squeak as they left. He smiled warmly then looked expectantly at his mentor.

“What did you talk to Brightleap about?” he asked. His mentor kept quiet, only looking down at his apprentice as if he was trying to find the right words to say. The old medicine cat twitched his whiskers and for the first time Nightpaw felt nervous around his mentor.

“Littlekit has been having dreams about you,” he finally stated. Nightpaw straightened up his back and gave his pelt a few nervous licks.

“Surely they’re just dreams, not…” Nightpaw paused for a second to think about his dream he received from StarClan and how Littlekit was the only cat he recognised, “….you don’t think this is a message from StarClan do you?”

Reedtail let out a breath he’d been holding, and tilted his head thoughtfully, “it depends… I think now is the right time to tell me about your moonpool experience.”

Nightpaw sighed, he knew this was coming but still wanted to put it off for at least moon, “I met Mistystar…” Reedtail blinked in surprise, his green eyes widening and gestured for Nightpaw to continue. “She showed me the camp, only… it was covered in blood and there were cats running everywhere, I didn’t recognise anyone except…” Nightpaw trailed off as the horrifying images all rushed back into his head.

“…Except Littlekit,” Reedtail finished for him, “anything else?”

Nightpaw nodded slowly, “Mistystar gave me an omen, a dark heart must not herald a new dawn.”

Reedtail looked deep in thought, he began to pace pack and forth across the den, “does this have something to do with Littlekit? Do you have any other ideas?”

Nightpaw kept his mouth shut, he wasn’t about to tell Reedtail about his thought with Darkpaw. He didn’t even believe it himself. Nightpaw shook his head no in response. The old medicine cat stopped pacing to sit with his apprentice.

“Its okay, we’ll figure this out together and talk to Stormstar if that’s okay,” Reedtail murmured. Nightpaw felt himself take a deep breath of relief, as if the burden of carrying the prophecy for a few sunrises had finally been lifted from his shoulders.

But Nightpaw knew that this was only the beginning now, and each day that passed by would bring them closer to the omen.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightpaw was woken up from his sleep much to his annoyance. He was so close to catching a mouse but Reedtail loomed over him. The ginger tom nudged his apprentice with his paw.

“Come on, we must speak with Stormstar,” the medicine cat pushed. Nightpaw let out another yawn, slightly exaggerating this one.

“Why do we have to go now, it’s moon high, everyone is asleep!” Nightpaw whisper shouted at his mentor.

Reedtail rolled his eyes, “that’s exactly why we’re going now, so that no one else overhears, now come on Nightpaw.” The older medicine cat walked out of the small cave that was their den and padded across the clearing to where reeds were hiding an entrance to another den. Reedtail pushed the reeds aside and gestured to Nightpaw to go in. The young apprentice suddenly felt a wave of apprehension as he’d never been in the leader’s den before despite Stormstar being his father.

Once inside the RiverClan leader and deputy were deep in conversation. Ripplestream, a powerful silver tabby, was the first to notice their arrival.

“Medicine cats, welcome,” the deputy lowered his head in greetings, Nightpaw felt embarrassed to be treated with such respect. He sat close to his mentor, awkward to be in a den with such important cats.

“Nightpaw has received a prophecy from StarClan,” Reedtail started. The other two cats blinked in surprise.

“Are you sure?” Ripplestream asked, casting a questioning look over the young apprentice, “he hasn’t been a medicine cat for very long…”

“You doubt StarClan’s will Ripplestream?” Stormstar interrupted, his black and white pelt tensed and he straightened his back.

“Of course not Stormstar,” Ripplestream realised he had gone too far, accusing Stormstar’s son for lying in front of him.

The leader nodded, forgiving Ripplestream’s brashness and turned to Nightpaw, “tell us everything.”

Nightpaw went on the explain his meeting with Mistystar and what she had shown him. He talked about the bloody battle scene he saw and how the camp was a complete mess, in a quieter tone he mentioned seeing Littlekit, and talked about how Littlekit may be vital to the prophecy somehow. Nightpaw then finished, shuddering slightly when recalling the omen Mistystar had told him before she left.

Ripplestream and Stormstar took a moment to lay their fur flat, like Nightpaw the prophecy had spooked them as well.

The silver tabby stepped forward, his blue eyes held a thoughtful look, “perhaps it might have something to do with the footprints we found just over a moon ago by the island bridge?” Ripplestream suggested.

Stormstar shook his head, “we haven’t found or scented anything since, and by the way Nightpaw described it the danger came from within the Clan.” The leader sunk his claws into the ground, “I refuse to believe anyone could betray us…”

Ripplestream coughed awkwardly, “well Cherrymask’s outburst at her kits apprentice ceremony…”

Stormstar snarled, “Cherrymask wouldn’t betray the Clan. She’s a loyal warrior… just a bad mother,” the black pelted leader looked at Nightpaw sorrowfully, “you’re a fantastic medicine cat young one.”

Reedtail placed stroked the apprentice’s back with his tail, “come on, the sun is starting to rise and we need to gather catmint before leaf-bare.”

The apprentice followed the older medicine cat from the den, leaving Ripplestream and Stormstar to continue their conversation in private. Once they left the den it was just as Reedtail had stated, the sun was starting to rise and cats began to slowly wake up. Behind them the reed entrance shifted and Ripplestream appeared to start organising patrols once again.

“Bluegaze,” the pale gray she-cat’s head shot up at the mention of her name, she looked expectantly at Ripplestream. “Can you and Darkpaw go with the medicine cats to collect catmint?” Bluegaze nodded and went to fetch her apprentice.

Reedtail nodded thanks at the deputy and waited by the camp entrance with Nightpaw. A few moments had passed until the two cats finally spotted Bluegaze and an annoyed Darkpaw emerging from the apprentice’s den.

“Gathering herbs is a medicine cat’s job,” she complained, stretching her claws out and yawning, “you said we were going to do battle training.” Darkpaw looked accusingly at Nightpaw as if all this was somehow his fault.

Bluegaze sighed, clearly fed up with Darkpaw’s attitude, “the good of the Clan comes first, we’ll do battle training afterwards then you’ll be picking ticks off the elders.” Darkpaw looked as if she was about to complain.

Together the four cats set off to collect the precious herb. They walked single file through a worn down path, it was evident that moons and moons of cats had walked this very same path. Nightpaw knew the territory pretty well by now, but wasn’t sure he’d be able to find his way back home by himself. He made sure to stay close to Reedtail. Once they reached the precious patch of catmint the cats stopped to take a breath. Nightpaw couldn’t figure out what was wrong at first, he looked at the two cats with him. Oh.

As if thinking about it at the exact same time Bluegaze groaned, “where’s Darkpaw?” The three cats looked around and called her name but had no response. After a few moments the trio heard a yowl, the senior cats bolted on instinct, rushing to Darkpaw’s side ready to fight off trouble. Nightpaw followed closely, nimbly leaping over twisted reeds and twigs. When the three found Darkpaw she was sitting on the wet marsh pouting.

“I almost caught a mouse!” she sighed. Bluegaze’s face quickly changed into anger and she hissed at her apprentice.

“We’re meant to help gather catmint, we’re not a hunting patrol,” the senior warrior growled at her young apprentice. Nightpaw watched Bluegaze scowl his littermate, he’d feel sorry for her if she wasn’t so annoying all the time.

Reedtail tapped Nightpaw on the shoulder, “we still need to gather the catmint.” Nightpaw nodded in understanding, leaving the mentor and apprentice to argue. The old medicine cat began collecting as many leaves as possible but made sure to leave the stems behind to ensure that the herb would continue to grow in this area. As far as Nightpaw was concerned this was the only place where catmint grew and to lose it would be devastating for the clan. Nightpaw stood beside his mentor and helped to gather the herbs. By the time they had finished Bluegaze and Darkpaw still hadn’t returned so Reedtail and Nightpaw took back as much as they could back to camp.

Due to all the disruptions caused by Darkpaw it was already sunhigh by the time they returned. Nightpaw felt as if he was letting down the clan by only bringing back half the amount of herbs they were supposed to. The two medicine cats padded past the fresh-kill pile and headed to their den. Silverstorm was sharing a fish with Puddlesplash, a white and brown tom with bright blue eyes who only received his warrior name a few moons before Silverstorm and her littermates. Nightpaw smiled at the two who grinned back at the young apprentice in return.

“Just leave the catmint here and you can go eat, you must be hungry,” Reedtail mumbled around a mouthful of leaves, his tail gestured to a clear spot in the middle of the medicine den. Nightpaw knelt down and gently placed the leaves in the den before stretching and heading back out.

The black pelted apprentice noticed that Silverstorm and Puddlesplash had already left. He looked around to see if there was anyone else around, _must be out patrolling_ he thought to himself. Nightpaw’s ears then pricked up with happiness, quickly he grabbed a fish off the fresh-kill pile and headed towards the nursery. Sure enough, Littlekit was playing with a ball of moss with Brightleap watching closely. The nursery was bigger since he, Darkpaw and Cherrymask had left and there was plenty of room for one kit. At the sight of Nightpaw, Littlekit pushed away the moss ball and waddled up to him.

“Nightpaw!” she purred, her eyes widened at the fish, “is that for me? Wow! It’s bigger than I am”

Nightpaw turned to Brightleap expectantly, her eyes held a thoughtful gaze. “Littlekit’s only a little over a moon old-” she paused at Littlekit’s expression, “she can have a small amount.”

Nightpaw purred and nodded. Carefully the young apprentice stripped a piece of flesh from the juicy fish, taking great care to make sure there were no bones. Littlekit bounced up and down on the spot, excited to try fish for the first time. Once Nightpaw was sure the piece was safe he slid it over to the fluffy kit. Littlekit sniffed the fish before taking a large bite out of it.

“Yuck! It’s slimy!” she complained. Nightpaw laughed.

“You’ll get used to it,” he bent down to eat the rest when Littlekit stopped him.

“I still wanna eat it though,” the kit swallowed the mouthful she had and went for another.

Brightleap chuckled from behind them, she yawned then padded over to sit beside Nightpaw.

“How are you finding being a medicine cat?” the warrior started up small talk.

Nightpaw smiled, “it’s amazing.”

Brightleap grinned, “I thought you might say that, I’m glad you know. That you’re our next medicine cat, Reedtail’s getting old and-”

For some reason the statement spooked Nightpaw, he never thought about the fact that Reedtail was getting old and might have to join StarClan soon, immediately Nightpaw snapped, “he’s not going to die.”

Brightleap blinked at Nightpaw, shocked, “oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just…” she gave her fur a few embarrassed licks. Nightpaw flattened his fur and apologised for his outburst, but now his mind was wracked with the thought of losing Reedtail. The greatest cat he’s ever known.


	7. Chapter 7

“Reedtail, Ripplestream, Bluegaze, Sunblaze, Waverunner, Hailcloud, Silverstorm….” Stormstar’s gaze swept across the clearing, “Darkpaw and Nightpaw, you are to come to tonight’s gathering,” the RiverClan leader finished. About less than half a moon had passed since Nightpaw talked to Brightleap, and everyday he watched Reedtail with fear, beginning to notice how frail he was getting. A small bundle of fur leapt onto Nightpaw’s back, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

“Wow, I wish I could go to the gathering, tell me everything when you get back,” Littlekit mewed in her small high pitched voice.

Nightpaw meowed amusingly, “if you’re awake.” Littlekit’s round yellow eyes shone.

“Of course I’ll be awake!”

Nightpaw laughed sheepishly and shook his head. He turned to head out with the other cats who were leaving for the gathering. Nightpaw felt his stomach tingle with excitement, his first gathering! He wondered what cat’s he’d meet, he hoped Bloompaw was there since he didn’t get to talk her her after the moonpool gathering.

The journey to the island was easy, once the cats reached a muddy bank opposite the island the RiverClan cats jumped right in. Nightpaw purred with amusement at the sight of the other clan cats timidly crossing a bridge. _Mouse-brains_ he thought to himself. The water was cool against his fur and he loved the feeling. Soon he felt ground beneath his paws and he heaved himself up on the muddy island bank. Quickly, he shook the water from his fur sending droplets everywhere.

“Hey! Watch it, not all of us like that fish-breath,” a cat that Nightpaw assumed to be ShadowClan remarked. Nightpaw rolled his eyes and followed the rest of his clan to the gathering area below. Nightpaw gasped at the amount of cats that were in the area, he didn’t even think this many cats even existed around the lake. With awe he began to mingle with the other clans

“I’m the best hunter out of all the apprentices in RiverClan!” he heard Darkpaw remark. Nightpaw bit back the urge to point out that she was the only warrior apprentice in the clan. Instead he joined the other medicine cats and deputies at the base of the rock where the clan leaders speak. As he walked over he saw Stormstar leap onto the great rock, three other clan leaders where already waiting. He recognised them as Brackenstar, the small wiry leader of WindClan, Halfstar of ShadowClan and Fallenstar of SkyClan. Typical of ThunderClan to keep us all waiting Nightpaw thought.

“Hey Nightpaw!” a recognisable voice meowed nearby. Nightpaw craned his neck and spotted a brown and creamy furred she-cat with blue eyes heading towards him. Behind her, a large group of cats were arriving.

“Hey Bloompaw,” Nightpaw beamed. The two cats sat beside each other and shared tongues.

“You know, Swansong said I’ll have my medicine cat name next visit to moonpool!” Bloompaw squealed, “I’m gonna be a full medicine cat.”

Nightpaw blinked, “wow, that’s amazing, what do you think your name will be?”

Bloompaw shrugged, “I’m not picky. Bloomshine, Bloomflower, Bloomwing…” she paused for a moment, looking thoughtful she added, “Bloomstar!”

The two apprentices let out mrreows of laughter only to be interrupted by Swansong’s green eyes glaring at them.

Nightpaw leaned over to Bloompaw and whispered, “you know if she wasn’t so fluffy I’d be scared of her.” Bloompaw had to hold back more laughter in order to not get in more trouble by her mentor but this time it was Reedtail who interrupted. The medicine cat batted the two over the head with a sheathed paw.

“The leaders are speaking now,” the ginger tom stated. Nightpaw and Bloompaw respectfully quietened. It was Stormstar who padded forward first.

“Prey has been running well in RiverClan,” he started.

Bloompaw leaned over to Nightpaw, giggling she whispered, “you mean s _wimming._ ” Nightpaw snickered a bit at that and put his attention back onto Stormstar.

“We have three new warriors, Silverstorm, Hailcloud and Waverunner,” he gestured to the young warriors sitting near the front. All around the clans lets out cheers for the warriors, the three looked embarrassed and just smiled politely. “We also have two new apprentices, Darkpaw and Nightpaw. Nightpaw is being mentored by Reedtail.” Most of the cats looked at Nightpaw who was sitting at the base of the great rock and nodded in approval, like the warriors the clans cheered for the apprentices. Stormstar waited for the cheering to die down before looking to Lionstar, ThunderClan’s leader to begin. Nightpaw noted that Stormstar had said nothing about the prophecy he received and quite frankly he was glad.

The huge golden tabby stood forward and addressed the clans next. Lionstar mentioned something about rogues on his territory but made sure to add that ThunderClan was strong and were planning to drive them out soon. Beside Nightpaw, Bloompaw looked up at her leader with respect. Nightpaw wondered what it was like being in another clan, did they have the same respect for their leaders and medicine cats as RiverClan did? Nightpaw remembered hearing a story about how ShadowClan was nearly lost to rogues and a rebellion against their leader. Another thought hit Nightpaw’s mind, _I hope that’s not what my prophecy is about_ , but the more he thought about it the more sense it made.

Nightpaw shook his head, no, his dream said that the threat came from within the clan. By the time he refocussed his thoughts back to the leaders it was Fallenstar’s turn to speak. He’d completely missed what Brackenstar and Halfstar said.

“SkyClan has been hit by whitecough,” Fallenstar looked saddened, but straightened her back, “we’ve lost our elder Featherfoot and Swiftkit to it. Shyleaf did everything she could to save them but it was StarClan’s will that they join them.” Shyleaf’s eyes teared up but she blinked back the tears, trying to appear strong in front of all the clans.

“We are running low on remedies and fear that whitecough might destroy SkyClan,” Fallenstar finished. Nightpaw noticed how thin the SkyClan leader was and realised, she has whitecough too. Her black and orange pelt clung to her frame and her eyes were sunken. The apprentice wondered why the leader didn’t stay behind in her camp, they must be desperate if she came. Now that he thought about it, there weren’t many SkyClan cats here.

Nightpaw walked over to Shyleaf, “why aren’t you back in camp helping cats with whitecough?”

Shyleaf sighed, “there’s not much I can do, my new apprentice Gorsepaw is watching them.” Nightpaw blinked in surprise, they left a new apprentice to watch the sick cats?

“We have plenty of catmint,” Reedtail’s voice boomed over the clearing, “I will take some to SkyClan with Stormstar’s permission.” For a second Nightpaw was scared his mentor had undermined the RiverClan leader by publicly stating to help SkyClan without talking to his leader first but instead Stormstar was nodding as if he was thinking the same thing.

“Of course Reedtail, we will send catmint over first thing next sunrise,” the black and white furred leader announced to the clans. Fallenstar sighed in relief, her eyes giving Stormstar a look of gratefulness.

“StarClan thanks your kindness Stormstar, we will return the favour one day.” Fallenstar then gingerly crawled down the great rock, lacking the grace leaders usually have when they leap down.

“I hope SkyClan will be okay,” Bloompaw’s eyes softened. Nightpaw nodded in agreement, knowing very well that the survival of all clans was important, he’d heard a story about a time before SkyClan had joined the clans around the lake and understood that thanks to them the four original clans could flourish.

Cats of all clans began filing out, Nightpaw said his goodbye’s to his fellow medicine cats and followed RiverClan out of the gathering. Nightpaw felt two pelts brush up against his sides, their comforting scent immediately calmed him down.

The apprentice purred, “wasn’t that gathering great!” Nightpaw mewed, remembering all the different cats he had seen.

The silver furred warrior nodded, “it was great! I can’t wait for our next gathering.”

“I agree,” the dark gray cat to Nightpaw’s left replied. Waverunner walked with a hop in his step, behind them Hailcloud was talking to Darkpaw. To Nightpaw’s surprise they seemed to be getting along really well, Nightpaw was never as close to Hailcloud as he was to Waverunner and Silverstorm but he was glad Darkpaw had a friend in the clan.

Silverstorm and Waverunner started to drift off into a conversation of their own so Nightpaw slipped out and went to find his mentor among the group of returning cats. He found the ginger medicine cat in conversation about Brightleap and Littlekit with Sunblaze. Figured, thought Nightpaw, Sunblaze was really protective over his family. Silently the apprentice walked beside Reedtail and waited until Sunblaze had left.

“So when are we going to help SkyClan?” Nightpaw asked, he didn’t look up from the ground and missed his mentor’s expression.

“You’re not coming,” Reedtail mewed sternly. Nightpaw was taken aback, surprised by his mentor’s answer.

“Why not?” the black furred apprentice mewed.

Reedtail sighed, “it’s too dangerous, we can’t risk both medicine cats of the clan possibly catching whitecough.”

“Oh…” Nightpaw’s mew was quiet, but he understood. Nightpaw didn’t ask anymore questions after that and followed RiverClan back home. By the time they reached the camp the apprentice was exhausted by the nights events, of course Littlekit was fast asleep so he’d tell her all about the gathering tomorrow, but for now he headed for his nest in the medicine den.


End file.
